


В реальности кошмара

by Florka



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV Alex Summers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Алекс и Шон отправляются на очередное задание - найти маленькую Ороро Монро и предложить ей начать обучение в Школе для одарённых подростков. Однако же в процессе возникают некоторые трудности, которые не сулят Саммерсу ничего хорошего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В реальности кошмара

— Алекс, ты ошибаешься, — Шон смотрит на меня, испуганно вытаращив глаза. Он знает, что уже через минуту всему наступит конец, знает, что никак не сможет меня переубедить, но всё же пытается забраться ко мне в голову и повернуть там несколько винтиков. Он не хочет умирать и цепляется за любую возможность.

Шон говорит, что это единственный выход.

Я взвожу курок револьвера. Руки дрожат.

— Алекс, — голос Шона срывается на последнем слоге. — Прошу тебя, ты совершаешь страшную ошибку, — Он пятится назад, пока не натыкается спиной на стену. Бежать из этой комнаты некуда — здесь нет ни дверей, ни окон. Единственное доказательство того, что я поступаю правильно.  
Единственное доказательство того, что я не сумасшедший.

Шон знает, что я сомневаюсь. Он что-то говорит о галлюцинациях, которые может испытывать человек во время переживания сильного стресса. Предлагает оставить всё это и обратиться за помощью к профессору — тот сможет помочь: поставить что-то вроде защитного блока. Шон взывает к моим воспоминаниям, к пережитому вместе, при этом не переставая спрашивать: "и это всё, по-твоему, не было реальностью?".

В его глазах стоят слезы — он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не разрыдаться. Шон не хочет умирать.

— Назови мне хоть одну причину, — он поднимает на меня взгляд. Я вижу, как по правой щеке медленно катится крупная слеза, оставляя после себя влажную веснушчатую дорожку.

— Эта комната? — он усмехается и, только я успеваю подумать «в комнатах есть двери», с улыбкой мне заявляет, — в обычных комнатах всегда есть дверь, Алекс, ведь так? Ты знаешь это, — «Я знаю это». — Раз дверей нет: мир выдуманный, — «Это сон».

Шон немного медлит перед тем, как окончательно закончить предложение. Он знает: я жду финала, чтобы выстрелить. Я ведь не монстр какой-то, не чудовище. Всего лишь человек, которому также требуется оправдание для убийства. Даже если это убийство собственных иллюзий.

Он совершает попытку подняться, и мне кажется, что он собирается наброситься на меня:

— Но это опасная, — перепугавшись, я спускаю курок, — комната... — его слова резко прерываются. Пуля проходит насквозь и впивается в стену, Шон безмолвно падает вперёд, на колени, и распластывается на полу. Кровь ужасающе быстро растекается по полу, обрамляя рыжие кудри и кристально-белую рубашку.  
Тишина.  
Только запах пороха, перемешанный с медицинским спиртом.  
Я закрываю глаза и обессиленно сползаю по стене на пол.  
«Я ошибся?»

Всё это началось три дня назад.  
Профессор поручил нам с Шоном доставить в поместье ещё одного юного мутанта.  
— Это темнокожая девочка, её имя Ороро Монро, — Ксавье инструктировал нас, пока мы загружали на Дрозда предметы первой необходимости. Вернее, загружал их я, а Шон, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, раздумывал над вопросами бытия, утренних завтраков и воспитания новых учащихся. — Будьте осторожны, она вполне способна за себя постоять.  
— Профессор, да что мы, с ребёнком не справимся? — развязно протянул Шон. Всю эту кутерьму с предостережениями он считал лишним делом. Ведь что толку говорить, если всё лучше познаётся на собственном опыте?  
Закрепляя последний ящик, я заметил, как профессор улыбнулся.   
— Это особый случай, Шон. Большинство из наших ребят имеют родителей или хотя бы попечителей, давших согласие на их обучение. Ороро живёт одна и сама справляется со всеми трудностями.  
— Мы не будем для неё трудностями, сэр, обещаю, — я решил заступиться за Кэссиди. Тем более что погрузка уже была завершена, и нам пора было улетать. — Я пригляжу за этим раздолбаем.  
Профессор оценивающе осмотрел нас с Шоном и, глубоко вздохнув, согласился:  
— Помните, я всегда буду с вами на связи. Координаты места Хэнк уже ввёл в компьютер.  
— Мы скоро вернёмся! — я дружественно приобнял Шона за плечи и буквально втолкнул в салон Дрозда. Несмотря на всё своё праздное и пофигистичное отношение к жизни, самолётом он управлял на порядок лучше меня, а потому был действительно ценным пилотом.  
— Раздолбаем? — хмыкнул Шон, застёгивая ремни безопасности. — Значит, таким я выгляжу в твоих глазах? — Щёлкнув тумблерами запуска, Кэссиди уверенным движением повернул ключ зажигания. Дрозд приятно загудел, постепенно увеличивая обороты. Двери ангара медленно начали раскрываться — можно было стартовать.  
— Смотри мне, — Шон старался перекричать шум мотора, — Я, быть может, крайне обидчивая особа с тонкой душевной организацией.  
— Ну конечно! — сквозь смех прокричал я, — Настолько тонкой, что её просто не существует в природе.  
После чего мы вместе надели наушники, и на несколько минут нас окружила плотная, непроницаемая тишина. Шон, в последний раз ухмыльнувшись мне, потянул за рычаг, и Дрозд мягко начал разгоняться.

С того самого момента, когда поместье официально приобрело звание "Школы для одарённых подростков", мы только тем и занимались, что переоборудовали комнаты под аудитории и спальни. Также нужно было создать больничный отсек, восстановить церебро, построить ангар для нового Дрозда и оборудовать Опасную комнату тренажёрами.  
Церебро и Дрозд полностью находились на совести Хэнка, который с головой ушёл в науку после ухода из нашей команды Рейвен. Мне было немного жалко этого парня: даже будучи среди своих, он чувствует себя изгоем и чудовищем.  
Зато вот основные физические и технические работы пришлись на наши с Шоном плечи. Работа продвигалась медленно, особенно с Опасной комнатой — Хэнк предложил профессору усовершенствовать её, соединив все тренажёры между собой какой-то механикой. В результате чего комната смогла бы превращаться в нужный тип полигона для тренировок. В механике я понимаю плохо, поэтому мне зачастую приходилось по несколько раз переделывать свою работу, и только под строгим руководством Хэнка удавалось сделать её верно.   
Первые студенты стали появляться в поместье в самый разгар ремонтных работ. Многие из них тут же начинали нам помогать, заодно обучаясь управлению собственных способностей. Конечно, не обходилось и без несчастных случаев — то кто-то не удержит металлическую балку, то сгенерирует слишком сильный взрыв, то попросту неожиданно самовоспламенится...  
— О чем задумался? — от размышлений меня отвлек вопрос Шона. Мы летели уже минут пятнадцать. Кэссиди вальяжно развалился в кресле, свалив все свои обязанности на автопилот. Обзор был хуже некуда — мы летели в самых облаках, чтобы с земли наш самолет был не так заметен. Хэнк лишь недавно предположил, что сможет разработать какой—то механизм, делающий самолёт невидимым, и теперь все с нетерпением ждали итога работ нашего гения.  
Летать в облаках не самое лучшее развлечение — одно дело, когда самолётом управляет автопилот и тебе не надо беспокоиться о возможных столкновениях. И совершенно другое, когда по каким—то причинам ты вынужден брать управление на себя. Видимость в облачном тумане ни к чёрту. Второй проблемой полётов могло стать полное отсутствие облаков: в ясную погоду Дрозда мог заметить любой человек, не вовремя посмотревший на небо. Неопознанный самолёт, не отвечающий на запросы военных, непременно вызвал бы переполох в рядах защитных организаций. О результатах этого переполоха я предпочитаю не думать — мутантов люди не слишком жалуют.  
— Да о школе, — туманно ответил я.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что Ксавье просто решил удовольствия ради устроить филиал стройбата, — невозмутимо заметил Шон. Я строго посмотрел в его сторону и недовольно покачал головой. — Что? — показательно обидевшись, переспросил он и улыбнулся. — Как будто ты сам об этом ни разу не думал!

В скором времени Дрозд начал снижаться. Нашей целью был небольшой туристический городок, недалеко от которого начиналась лесополоса.   
— Пристегнуть ремни, идём на посадку! – оъявил Шон, переключая рычаг управления с автопилота на ручное. – Мда... хреново…  
— Хреново?  
— Деревьев много, — кивнув в сторону леса, уточнил он. – Не самое удобное поле для посадки. Но, — подмигнув мне, — мы же не из тех, кто ищет лёгкие пути? Держись крепче, немного потрясёт.  
И словно в подтверждение его слов, Дрозд резко пошёл вниз, стремясь скорее уткнуться носом в землю, чем совершить посадку. Шон ловко потянул руль на себя и в мгновение ока умудрился выровнять самолёт над одной из опушек. Щёлкнув тумблерами и поставив Дрозда в режим вертикальной посадки, Кэссиди сдёрнул с головы наушники и отбросил их в сторону, одновременно отстёгивая ремень безопасности.  
— Ну, дружище, пойдём искать Ороро? – он похлопал меня по плечу и, едва я только успел отцепить собственные ремни, уже скрылся в основном отсеке самолёта. Дрозд мягко приземлился, о чем оповестил лёгкий толчок, из-за которого мне пришлось намертво вцепиться в кресло. Самолёты. Сколько ни летал на Дрозде – никак не мог привыкнуть. Зато Шон чувствовал себя здесь как родной.  
— Эй, Саммерс, ты чего там застрял? – он уже успел открыть люк и спустить трап на землю.  
— Уже бегу! – по пути я успел захватить рации и схематичную карту города, наскоро нарисованную одним из новеньких. – Мы же не хотим потеряться.  
Выхватив карту у меня из рук, Шон шутливо стукнул меня ею по голове и, развернув, гордо провозгласил:  
— Ох нифига ж себе художество! Этому парню только осталось пририсовать двух человечков и отметить как «вы здесь».  
— Вообще—то такое есть. Вот, — я подошёл со спины и, приобняв Кэссиди, ткнул пальцем в красную точку, отмеченную в лесу. – Давай, я не хочу провозиться с этим заданием до вечера. Пойдём, – я попытался утянуть Шона за собой, но тот умудрился вывернуться из объятий и отскочить на несколько шагов назад. Скорчив хитрую мину, он бросил что-то вроде «вот только главный здесь я!» и, развернувшись, уверенным шагом направился прочь с опушки.  
— Эй, командир! – на самом деле, я мог бы его не останавливать. Как показывала практика, Шон на заданиях ещё никогда не приносил ничего полезного, пока не случалось какого—нибудь форс-мажора. Но форс-мажор обязательно случался, поэтому парные задания решили не упразднять. Вот только почему—то все упорно забывали, что первопричиной всех нестандартных ситуаций в большинстве случаев являлся сам Кэссиди. Однако следовало признать, без него все эти операции были бы скучны и не проходили бы столь весело. – Город в противоположной стороне!  
Кэссиди, абсолютно игнорируя мои указания, невозмутимо повернул возле ближайшей сосны и, как ни в чем не бывало, направился в указанную сторону.  
— Я именно туда и шёл, — лишь прокомментировал он, — просто решил немного прогуляться, подышать лесным воздухом… Когда ещё такая возможность выпадет?  
Спорить с ним было бесполезно. Улыбнувшись собственным мыслям, я последовал за ним, надеясь лишь на то, что мы встретим Ороро достаточно скоро.  
Наверное, в тот день витало какое-то особенно удачливое настроение. Мы даже толком не успели войти в город, как уже буквально нос к носу столкнулись с целью нашего задания. Я как раз рассказывал Шону очередную историю, случившуюся со студентами при установке тренажёров в Опасной комнате, как оказался сбит с ног маленькой темнокожей девчонкой в цветастом платке и тонком платьице. Девочка испуганно бросила «простите» и поспешно скрылась из виду за ближайшим поворотом. И, в принципе, мы бы даже не обратили на этот инцидент никакого внимания, если бы не…  
— Бумажник.  
— Что? – озираясь по сторонам в поисках стартовой точки, отрешённо спросил Кэссиди.  
— Эта девчонка! – указав в сторону, куда она скрылась, я нетерпеливо толкнул Шона в плечо, привлекая его внимание. – Она спёрла мой бумажник!  
— Эта шмакодявка? – с широченной улыбкой издевательски уточнил он. – Тебя обокрала? – и в этот раз он уже залился смехом. – Ну, ну, хорош же ты, икс-мен.  
— Слушай, Шон, я понимаю, что тебе смешно, — я вцепился в его плечо и слегка потряс, пытаясь вернуть этого парня из мира смеха и радуги в мир суровой реальности. – Но в том бумажнике были не только деньги.  
— Да успокойся ты! Сейчас догоним, что, за мелкой не убежим? – и не теряя ни секунды, мы сорвались с места. Завернув за угол, мы оказались на не слишком людной улице. Казалось бы, девчонки и след простыл – уж слишком поздно спохватились, но нам в очередной раз улыбнулась удача. Девчонка, видимо, решила, что переждала в убежище достаточно времени, и рискнула опять выбраться на улицу.  
— Эй! – выкрикнул Шон, едва только её заметил. Обернувшись на крик и узнав нас, девочка стремглав сорвалась с места и побежала от нас прочь. Но, как Кэссиди и предсказывал – в беге двое здоровенных парней всё же всегда обыграют ребёнка. Шон как раз схватил её за руку, как сильным порывом ветра у неё сорвало платок с головы. От неожиданности, мы оба встали как вкопанные. Маленькая Ороро, тем временем, решила воспользоваться моментом и снова бросилась наутёк.  
— Ты видел то же, что и я? – шёпотом, всё ещё продолжая оставаться в оцепенении, пробормотал Шон.  
— Ага. – я облизнул высохшие губы. – Может, мы того? За ней?  
— Отличная идея! — и, подняв в воздух песок, Кэссиди дал резкий старт. — Белые волосы для человека, это же ненормально, да? — неожиданно он решил уточнить детали задания.  
— Да Ороро это, Ороро, — выпалил я. — Научись уже слушать профессора, прежде чем куда-то лететь.  
— Да ну, — лишь отмахнулся он и, с совершенно невинным взглядом посмотрев в мою сторону, добавил. — Зачем мне тогда ты?  
Я попытался что-то возмущённо возразить на столь наглое заявление, но в этот момент Ороро свернула в сторону ярмарочной площади, чем заставила нас прибавить скорости. Одно дело — ловить маленькую девочку на пустынной улице и совершенно иное — ловить её в толпе.  
Ярмарка была в разгаре. Кажется, это был один из тех туристических городов, где ярмарка работала каждый день, и каждый день толпы туристов, сменяя одна другую, занимала собой всю отведённую площадь. Пробираясь сквозь «простите» и «разрешите», ставшие на эти несколько минут для нас с Шоном единственными словами, мы не только упустили Ороро, но и сами потеряли друг друга.  
В какой-то момент кто-то крепко вцепился в моё плечо и со всей силы потянул за собой, вытаскивая меня прочь из этой толпы.  
— Туда, Алекс! — услышал я родной голос Шона, — Она забежала в подворотню, — обернувшись назад, я успел заметить лишь его спину, скрывающуюся за углом. Переведя дыхание, я поспешно последовал за ним и успел как раз вовремя — как только я завернул в подворотню, в мои объятия тут же упал Кэссиди собственной персоной.  
— Спасибо, что поймал! — шутливо бросил он и, поднявшись на ноги, кивнул в сторону Ороро. — Эта девчонка гораздо опаснее, чем мы думали, — Шон изо всех сил помогал себе жестами, обрисовывая ситуацию. — Я попытался с ней переговорить — но тут налетел жуткий ветер, отшвырнувший меня в сторону, это просто какой-то кошмар, за кого Ксавье нас держит? Мы же не можем напасть на ребёнка, а как с ней себя иначе-то вести, если обумфпмффпм?!  
Не выдержав этого потока сознания, я решил для надёжности просто заткнуть ему рот рукой. Он не сопротивлялся, ибо сложно к сопротивлению отнести тот взгляд брошенного и всеми обиженного котёнка, которым он на меня уставился. Но кто говорил, что будет легко?  
— Успокоился? — Шон показательно кивнул и я убрал руку от его лица.  
— Если ты хотел заткнуть меня как следует, то поверь, для этого дела есть более приятные способы. Ты меня только спроси — я тебе обязательно о... понял, понял, молчу! — едва я снова протянул к нему руку, запротестовал он. После чего «закрыл» рот на замок и куда-то выкинул воображаемый ключик.  
Кто-то по-детски засмеялся.  
Со всей этой суматохой, мы вовсе не обращали внимание на Ороро, и у неё был немалый шанс окончательно скрыться от нашей погони. Но, похоже, нам чем-то удалось её заинтересовать. Обернувшись на смех, мы с Шоном увидели, что девочка подошла к нам на минимально безопасное расстояние и с любопытством нас рассматривала.  
— Ороро, — я сделал шаг вперёд, заговорив с ней. Она резко отпрыгнула назад, расценив мои действия как возможную угрозу. — О, стоп-стоп, всё, я дальше никуда не иду, — поспешил я её заверить, тут же остановившись.  
— Да! Поверь, этот, — сделав акцент на слове «этот» вступил в разговор Шон. — всегда так делает. Сначала начнёт, а потом на полпути так «хоп!» и всё, мол «у меня дела» или «в кладовке слишком мало места». Что? — возмущённо захлопав ресницами спросил он, заметив мой суровый взгляд. — Никакие замки не заставят меня молчать о подобной несправедливости! Кладовка была очень даже хорошая!  
Мне захотелось пристрелить его.  
Но от этих мыслей меня отвлекла Ороро, которая, улыбнувшись нашей перепалке, кротко спросила:  
— Откуда вы знаете, как меня зовут?  
Впервые мне удалось тогда хорошо рассмотреть эту девочку. Она выглядела лет на восемь-девять, щуплая, но не слишком худая — видимо, кражи кошельков приносили свой доход и она не сильно голодала. Платье на ней было старым, но относительно чистым, на ногах никакой обуви не было и в помине. Белые волосы, которые она старательно скрыла где-то найденным, а скорее всего сворованным, платком, выдавали в ней мутанта. Но не только необычный цвет волос привлекал к ней внимание — её глаза, необычайно светлые для темнокожих, также заставляли задуматься о её возможной необычности. В этих глазах сейчас одновременно читались страх и любопытство, причём последнее явно побеждало первое.  
— Это долгая история, — я не имел ни малейшего понятия, как ответить на её вопрос. Ведь нельзя же было сказать «от профессора»: она бы всё равно ничего не поняла. Прежде нужно было объясниться, зачем мы здесь и почему ищем её. — Мы друзья, Ороро, мы такие же как и ты.  
— Как и я? — она с недоверием скосилась в сторону Шона, после чего снова перевела свой взгляд на меня. — Что значит как и я? Воры? Вам нужен обратно ваш бумажник?  
На слове «бумажник» Кэссиди прыснул со смеху и уткнулся лбом мне в плечо, пару раз хлопнув по спине. Он молчал, но даже без слов я знал, что Шон желает мне удачи в этом милом разговоре, а сам он сейчас просто отойдет в сторону, чтобы понаблюдать за творящимся цирком.  
— Бумажник, эм... — нужно было подобрать верные слова, с чем у меня всегда было туговато. — Вообще-то да, он нам нужен, но я говорил немного не об этом. Мы приехали сюда, чтобы найти тебя.  
Я знал.  
Я знал, что этого не следовало говорить. Услышав, что мы приехали за ней, Ороро в одно мгновение переменилась в лице:  
— Зачем это я вам понадобилась? — настороженно спросила она, начиная медленно пятиться назад. Я в панике пытался сообразить, что же именно нужно сказать: судя по намерениям этой девочки, если я сейчас не угадаю с ответом, то получу в лоб тем самым загадочным «ветром», который ранее снёс Шона с ног.  
— Мы из школы, — наугад ответил я самое близкое, что было к правде. — Послушай, Ороро, мы не хотим неприятностей, всего лишь хотим тебе помочь.  
— А что со мной не так? — она уже более не угрожала нам неожиданным проявлением своих способностей, но всё же не решалась сократить дистанцию.  
— Нет, с тобой всё в порядке, — мгновенно запротестовал я. Первое правило, которому обучается каждый попавший в школу для одарённых подростков, гласит, что мутация — это не болезнь, и быть мутантом нормально для каждого. — Мы здесь, чтобы предложить тебе обучение с такими же как и ты, мутантами. С людьми, которые обладают необычными способностями. Тебе больше не придётся воровать и жить впроголодь — у тебя появится шанс жить полной жизнью среди людей, не боясь, что они узнают про твой секрет и от этого станут относиться к тебе с подозрением.  
Поток сознания прекратился так же внезапно, как и начался. Мы с Шоном замерли в ожидании ответа, неловко замерев на месте. Он крепко сжал мою ладонь, выказывая одобрение и поддержку. Всё сейчас зависело только от Ороро. От одной маленькой девочки, которая должна была в один миг решить всю свою судьбу.  
— Нет, — тихо и как-то отрешённо ответила она.  
От предложения, которое мы ей сделали, не так уж сложно было отказаться. Мы понимали, что Ороро могла принять нас за мошенников и потому ответила «нет». Понимали, что существует тысяча причин для опасений. Но что-то в её ответе было ненатурального. Словно на самом-то деле она хотела бы пойти с нами, но почему-то не может согласиться.  
— Ороро, мы знаем, что это неожиданно для тебя, но подумай... — я решил совершить ещё одну попытку уговорить её. Уж если она не согласится, то хотя бы раскроет причину своего отказа.  
— Он меня не отпустит, — неожиданно ответила она.  
— Он? Кто? — тут же в разговор втесался Шон. Мы были готовы услышать какой угодно ответ, но не этот. «Не отпустит» могло означать лишь одно — Ороро от кого-то зависит. И вряд ли этот «кто-то» может претендовать на роль самого честного и доброго гражданина. — Ороро, послушай, если ты в беде, мы сможем тебе помочь! — Кэссиди совершенно забыл про сохранение дистанции и, подбежав к малышке, приземлился рядом с ней на колени. — Мы действительно можем тебя спасти, поверь нам.  
К моему удивлению, Ороро не стала от него убегать. Посмотрев в его сторону, она с отчаянием в глазах отрицательно закивала головой:  
— Вы не сможете, никто не сможет.  
— Но мы... — Шон протянул руку, чтобы приобнять её за плечо, однако она увернулась и сделала несколько шагов назад.  
— Вы просто не понимаете, — Ороро переводила взгляд с Шона на меня и обратно. — Он и вас никуда не отпустит.  
Ещё секунда — и она снова убежит. Понимание этого факта неожиданной волной накатило на меня, заставляя действовать как можно скорее и решительнее. Не придумав ничего лучше, я сорвался с места в их сторону и, прежде, чем Ороро успела куда-то убежать, крепко обнял её, не позволяя ей ни на шаг сдвинуться с места, и тихо шепнул:  
— Доверься нам.  
К моему собственному удивлению, весь этот спектакль возымел должный эффект. Ороро осторожно повернулась в моих объятиях и крепко-накрепко обняла меня в ответ. Время моего геройства сгинуло в небытие и я снова неловко себя почувствовал — с мольбой во взгляде я обратился к Шону, чтобы тот хоть как-то разрядил ситуацию. Кэссиди же в ответ показательно возмутился и изо всех сил старался изобразить обиду:  
— Значит, как с маленькими девочками обниматься, так это мы сразу первые, да? — попросить помощи у Шона было самой дурной идеей, которая только могла прийти ко мне в голову. Ощущение неловкости ситуации стало буквально-таки зашкаливать, но тут неожиданно в мою защиту вызвалась сама Ороро:  
— Нам лучше идти, — тихо проговорила она, подняв на меня взгляд. — Как можно быстрее, пока не стало слишком поздно. Где ваша школа?  
— Вестчестер, Нью-Йорк. — бросил Шон, внимательно рассматривая прилегающую к ярмарочной площади улицу, в подворотне которой мы оказались.  
— Нью-Йорк? — удивлённо воскликнула Ороро. — Но... как вы собираетесь туда добираться?  
Я улыбнулся и подмигнул ей:  
— Есть один способ.

В поместье мы вернулись как раз к ужину. Ороро всю дорогу расспрашивала нас о школе, профессоре, мутантах и способностях. Мы постоянно старались обходить тему её зависимости от некоего неизвестного человека, а потому не слишком вдавались в расспросы, позволяя ей как следует утолить её любопытство. Поэтому к моменту парковки Дрозда в ангаре, Ороро уже не терпелось повстречать профессора и познакомиться с остальными учениками школы.  
Нас встречали двое — Хэнк и сам профессор. Как всегда, Ксавье предпочитал лично присутствовать при приезде новых учеников, а в обязанности Хэнка входило оказание первой медицинской помощи, если таковая была нужна.  
— Профессор! Миссия выполнена! — радостно возвестил всех Шон, едва открыв люк и спустив трап. — Мисс Ороро Монро, собственной персоной!  
Ороро ловко сбежала по трапу вниз и как вкопанная замерла на месте, во все глаза уставившись на Хэнка. Безусловно, вид огромного синего зверя мог ввести в состояние ступора кого угодно — что уж говорить о юной впечатлительной особе?  
— Ороро, добро пожаловать в нашу школу, — мягко поприветствовал её профессор. — Я Чарльз Ксавье, а это — Хэнк МаКкой. Мы рады видеть тебя здесь, — он улыбнулся, после чего обратился к нам. — Ребята, не забудьте привести здесь всё в порядок, а мы пока поможем мисс Монро устроиться здесь.  
И эта троица медленно покинула ангар, начав некую светскую беседу.  
— Ну что, ушла твоя малышка! — с подколкой бросил в мою сторону Шон. — Всё, теперь только привычная чёрная работа на стройке и никаких тебе обнимашепф! — в последний момент он очень удачно поймал ртом брошенную в его сторону тряпку.  
— Угомонись уже, Кэссиди, — я закинул трап обратно и уже тянул вниз люк, как почувствовал, что кто—то повис у меня на спине.  
— Ми-ми-ми, — пропищал Шон. — Ты меня совсем не ценишь, не уважаешь и даже за личность не считаешь!  
Захлопнув люк Дрозда, я совершил попытку стащить Кэссиди со своей спины. Однако же действия это были скорее бесполезные — эта рыжая «коала» умела крепко цепляться за всё что угодно.  
— Никогда не прощу тебе каморку, слышишь? Никогда.  
Я громко рассмеялся и в шутку выдал ему щелбан. В ответ он чмокнул меня в макушку и осторожно сполз со спины, всё ещё продолжая держаться за мои плечи. В момент повернувшись к нему лицом, я буквально впился в его сухие губы, и, на секунду оторвавшись от поцелуя, уверенно прошептал:  
— А мне нужно от тебя вовсе не прощение, балбес.

Следующие два дня пролетели в работе: мы с Хэнком и ещё группой ребят почти довели до конца ремонт Опасной комнаты, и Профессор уже раздумывал над датой первых испытаний. Ороро с лёгкостью прижилась в школе и достаточно быстро нашла себе компанию.  
Всё шло своим чередом, и в кои-то веки жизнь в этом поместье показалась мне стабильной.  
Но, как и бывает: только ты успеваешь привыкнуть к хорошему, как с этим хорошим непременно что-то случается, и в итоге вся идиллия рушится у тебя на глазах.  
«Алекс, зайдите ко мне с Шоном после завтрака, есть небольшое дело,» — даже залезая к тебе в голову по срочным вопросам, Ксавье отличался деликатностью. Ему ничего не стоило разбудить меня или Шона, однако же профессор решил дождаться, когда мы проснемся сами. Эти слова прозвучали у меня в голове в тот самый момент, когда я старался как можно более бесшумно отыскать в шкафу рубашку — Кэссиди ещё мирно спал и мне совсем не хотелось его будить.  
Утро обещало, что сегодняшний день будет наполнен событиям. И, черт возьми, если бы я только мог себе представить, какие именно события с нами произойдут.

— Мне нужно, чтобы вы съездили на остров Мьюр, — Ксавье отложил в сторону бумаги, едва мы вошли в комнату. Шон всё ещё дожёвывал листик салата, нарочно им похрустывая. Профессор даже не обратил на это внимание, лишь подтолкнул к краю стола одну из папок. — Вот дело. Я надеюсь, Алекс, это не вызовет у вас никаких сложностей.  
"Сложностей?" Я замялся. Не зная, что на это ответить, я лишь с надеждой посмотрел в сторону Шона, но тот старательно изображал из себя предмет интерьера и, видимо, не собирался принимать в разговоре никакого участия. Мысленно я улыбнулся — было что-то в его поведении детского, беззащитного. Что-то, пробуждавшее во мне срочное желание обнять и навечно стать защитником от любых бед. Что-то, заставляющее моё сердце громкими ударами отдаваться в висках.  
Заметив мой взгляд, Шон шуточно поднял брови и прикусил нижнюю губу. Он прекрасно знал, о чём я сейчас думаю. Раскачавшись на пятках, Кэссиди сделал несколько шагов в мою сторону. Я инстинктивно потянулся к нему, когда он проходил мимо меня, но этот пройдоха, на секунду повернувшись, лишь показал мне язык, после чего ловким движением руки схватил отложенную Ксавье папку.  
Мы понимали, что от Профессора совершенно невозможно ничего утаить, но тем не менее старались делать вид, что между нами ничего не происходит. Я боялся общественного мнения, боялся тюрьмы и боялся осуждения — я не мог быть до конца открытым с Шоном, если рядом с нами находился хотя бы один посторонний человек. И я никак не мог перебороть в себе этот страх. А сам страх, тем временем, проедал в наших отношениях огромную дыру.  
Шон другой. Он не боится. Ему нужен я — остальное неважно.  
— Мы беремся за дело, шеф, — отдав честь, бросил Кэссиди и повернулся ко мне. — Ну, что застыл, как неприкаянный? Команда подъём! — и, гордо выпятив грудь, Шон промаршировал прочь из кабинета.  
Я уже собирался последовать его примеру, как вспомнил об одном неразрешённом вопросе.  
— Что-то не так, Алекс? — профессор заметил моё замешательство.  
— Что? Нет, всё в порядке. Я просто хотел спросить — а что стало с тем человеком? — некоторые детали имеют привычку подолгу засиживаться в вашей голове. Так было и с таинственным некто, во власти которого находилась Ороро, пока мы не забрали её к себе. С одной стороны — раз о нём больше не упоминалось, то проблема была уже давно решена, и я со спокойным сердцем мог про неё забыть. Но в том-то и дело — на сердце у меня было ой как не спокойно.  
— Это был её отец. Мы с ним уже связались, он совершенно не опасен, — уверительно проговорил Ксавье. Вопрос был исчерпан, но почему-то ответ меня совершенно не успокоил. — Думаю, не слишком красиво заставлять Шона ждать, да, Алекс? — Профессор с лукавой улыбкой смотрел прямо на меня. В какой-то момент я почувствовал, что пора срочно ретироваться из кабинета — ощущение, что меня застали врасплох, подбиралось к самому горлу и уже неприятно щекотало под ложечкой. Пожав плечами и сказав "да, вы правы", я вышел в коридор, где, прислонившись к стене, меня уже ждал Кэссиди.  
— Оу, что-то личное? — с показным сочувствием протянул он, видимо, заметив моё смущение. Было в его интонации что-то такое... непривычное ранее. Что-то, отдалённо напоминающее сарказм и обиду. Шон попытался оттолкнуться от стены, но я ему не позволил: всего лишь слегка надавил на плечи, заставив Кэссиди остаться на месте. Я знал, почему он дуется. Знал, из-за чего, и, в желании как-то исправить ситуацию, потянулся, чтобы поцеловать, предварительно мельком оглядев коридор. Заметив мои махинации, Шон намеренно подставил под поцелуй свою щёку.  
— Мне это не нравится, Алекс, — он говорил тихо, еле слышно. Настолько, что мне пришлось переспросить. — Не нравится, — Шон резко повернул голову и пронзительно на меня уставился.  
Я молчал, не в силах придумать ответ.  
Подняв руки вверх, Кэссиди оттолкнул меня от себя и направился в сторону гаража. Он успел сделать лишь пару шагов, прежде чем я схватил его за запястье и, притянув к себе, обнял. Шон всё ещё оставался холоден и неприступен, явно показывая своё нежелание сейчас общаться со мной.  
— Мы не можем вести себя открыто, Шон, — шептал я, подбородком прижавшись к его затылку. Рыжие кудри смешно щекотали шею и щеки, то и дело намереваясь попасть мне в рот. — Это опасно, ты же понимаешь.  
— Опасно, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Можем... не можем... кому какая разница? — Кэссиди ловко вывернулся в моих объятиях и вот он уже смотрел прямо на меня. — Алекс, кому какое дело до того, что мы чувствуем? Мы же всё равно и так "другие", мы пришли сюда, чтобы найти место, где нам не придётся скрывать нашу сущность. Так почему же даже среди своих нам приходится играть в эти прятки? Скажи мне, почему? — не выдержав этого трепетного взгляда, я отвёл глаза в сторону. Шон же прижался к моей груди, продолжая осыпать меня вопросами. — Если мы чувствуем столь искренне, столь честно, то почему должны это скрывать? Почему мы должны молчать о вещах, которые являются непреложной истиной? Ради какой высокой цели мы должны так страдать, Алекс? — я нежно поцеловал его в макушку, желая хоть как-то успокоить, но всё же продолжал молчать. — Алекс, я хочу быть с тобой. При любых обстоятельствах.  
Я закрыл глаза и, крепко прижав его к себе, тихо прошептал:  
— Каждый день я думаю об этом, Шон. Но сейчас открыться для нас слишком опасно.  
Я бы правда хотел сказать ему, что отныне и навсегда мы перестанем скрываться. Но не мог. Банально не мог.  
Ещё несколько минут мы стояли посреди коридора в идеальной тишине, прижавшись друг к другу. Наконец, Кэссиди опустил руки, всё ещё продолжая опираться лбом о моё плечо.  
— Нам нужно идти, — проговорил он. — На задание.  
И, оттолкнувшись от меня, он развернулся и медленно побрёл в сторону гаража.  
— Саммерс, ты идёшь? – крикнул он, даже не оборачиваясь. Шон знал, что я так и не сдвинулся с места, обеспокоенный его состоянием. Но, судя по голосу, я больше мог за него не волноваться – кризис был пережит, теперь его настроение будет только улучшаться. Кэссиди всегда был таким переменчивым. Но вот только со мной этот трюк не прокатывал.  
— Иду, — тихим эхом отозвался я и направился вслед за Шоном. 

В гараже стояла идеальная тишина. Кэссиди уже что-то непринуждённо насвистывал себе под нос, выказывая все признаки хорошего расположения духа. Его действия были настолько заразны, что в скором времени я и сам стал чувствовать себя лучше, позволив себе ненадолго забыть о произошедшем.  
— Ты выглядишь каким-то задумчивым, Алекс, — заметил Шон, открывая переднюю дверь серого бьюика. – Впрочем, я знаю, что может тебя отвлечь, — он лукаво подмигнул мне и кинул в мою сторону ключи. – Чур ты за рулём! Прошу, — Кэссиди галантно придержал передо мной дверь и, дождавшись, когда я сяду, захлопнул её и уже через несколько секунд радостно восседал на соседнем кресле.  
На какую-то долю секунды мне показалось, что в действиях Шона было что-то иррационально-неправильное. В общих чертах он вёл себя как обычно, но какая-то вечно ускользающая мысль зарождала внутри меня сомнения.  
— Саммерс, ты чего? – я вздрогнул, когда Шон коснулся моей руки, застывшей на середине поворота ключа зажигания.  
— Да? Я… задумался, – неловко улыбнувшись, я поспешно завёл машину и надавил педаль газа. Мотор бьюика монотонно заурчал, и я вывел машину из гаража. Шон с любопытством ребёнка уставился на пейзаж за окном, поворотом головы провожая постепенно удаляющееся здание поместья.  
Первое время мы ехали молча. Кэссиди то и дело что-то насвистывал или напевал себе под нос и я молился только об одном – лишь бы он не начал петь во весь голос. Удивительное дело – природа одарила его поистине уникальными голосовыми связками, да вот только слуха лишила напрочь. Но Шона этот факт ничуть не смущал.  
— Listen, — неожиданно запел он, — do you want to know a secret? – он вопросительно поднял брови и несколько секунд буквально сверлил меня взглядом. — Do you promise not to tell… — фальшиво пропел он, пристраивая голову у меня на плече. – Closer.  
— Шон, — не выдержав, я перебил его. Но Кэссиди вовсе не собирался прекращать своё сольное выступление и невозмутимо продолжил допевать куплет. Я страдальчески вздохнул – если Шон не смилостивиться, мне придётся слушать это чудное пение всю дорогу. Нужно было срочно его чем-то отвлечь. Но, как назло, единственная мысль, витавшая в моей голове, была посвящена таинственному отцу Ороро. Да и та еле-еле сопротивлялась напору удивительных голосовых способностей Кэссиди.  
– Тебе не показалось странным, что Профессор считает того человека отцом Ороро?  
— Just we two… что? – моя уловка сработала, и Шон в одно мгновение переключился на новую тему разговора.  
— Ороро, помнишь, она от кого-то зависела? Ксавье считает, что это её отец, разве не странно? – его голова всё ещё лежала на моём плече, приятно согревая. Но, идиллия закончилась, и Шон одним рывком выпрямился в своём кресле:  
— Нет, — пожал он плечами. – А должно быть странным?  
— Он же говорил, что Ороро живёт одна, без родителей. Ведь это и было одной из главных проблем: уговорить отправиться вместе с нами маленькую девочку, которая вряд ли с радушием относится к незнакомцам.  
— Меньше слушай профессора перед заданиями, — вспомнив о чём-то, Шон повернулся в сторону заднего сидения, — Быть может, он просто его не увидел, мало ли. Церебро же находит только мутантов, вряд ли оно может отслеживать ещё и людей, – еще немного поёрзав на сидении, Кэссиди наконец достиг своей цели и тут же вернулся на место. Его махинации отвлекали меня от дороги, и я бросил в его сторону недовольный взгляд. На что Шон показательно помахал папкой с делом и переспросил:  
— Что? Надо же нам узнать, кого именно забирать с этого острова.  
И только в этот момент я осознал, что не имею ни малейшего понятия о цели задания. Это было удивительно. Обычно Профессор минут пятнадцать зачитывает нам наставления перед отъездом, чтобы мы случайно чего не забыли. Но не столько их отсутствие удивило меня, сколько тот факт, что я совершенно этого не заметил. Какое-то тревожное чувство опасности закопошилось где-то внутри меня. Что-то было не так.  
— А почему ты о ней так беспокоишься? – Шон, положив папку на колени, повернулся ко мне и уставился с нескрываемым любопытством. – Что, маленькие девочки покоя не дают?  
— Да иди ты, — усмехнулся я. Шон всегда Шон – глупо надеяться, что он когда-нибудь изменится. Однако, несмотря на всю шуточность ситуации, его вопрос заставил меня задуматься.  
Ороро была далеко не первым ребёнком, которого мы с Шоном доставили в поместье. Но почему-то она упорно не шла у меня из головы вместе с её таинственным наблюдателем. Словно дело ещё не закрыто и загадка не разгадана. Но не может же Профессор ошибаться?  
Шон с пониманием отнесся к моей отрешённой физиономии и, сказав «ты только за дорогой следи», с головой ушёл в изучение папки с делом.  
— О-пачки! – подал он голос пару минут спустя. – Алекс, ты не поверишь, за кем мы едем, – резко закрыв папку с делом, Кэссиди состроил крайне загадочное и коварное выражение лица. – Хотя давай, попробуй!  
— Попробовать что? – я как раз переключил передачу и старался не отрывать взгляда от дороги. Хоть эти действия и были бессмысленны – трасса была пустынна – совесть не позволяла мне надолго отрываться от наблюдения за дорогой.  
— Угадать, кто наша цель.— Кэссиди показательно спрятал дело за спиной и выжидательно уставился на меня. Шоном овладел азарт: уж очень давно я не видел, чтобы его глаза буквально горели от предвкушения. Вот только мне как-то совсем не хотелось играть. Снаружи становилось всё безрадостнее, и моё настроение вслед за природой скатывалось в мир серых тонов и красок:  
— Может в следующий раз?  
— Ну, попробуй, я могу подсказать – мы с ней уже встречались, – он загадочно подмигнул и привёл в действие самый веский аргумент. – Или, если ты не хочешь, я опять могу начать петь. Хоть какое-то развлечение.  
Перспектива в ближайшее время слушать фальшивые переливы была пугающей, и я сдался:   
— Ладно, Рейвен?  
— Неа, — закусив от удовольствия нижнюю губу, промычал Кэссиди.   
— Энджел? – без особого энтузиазма спросил я. Боже, как бы я хотел услышать «нет» на этот вопрос. Не то, чтобы я недолюбливал Энджел, просто не питал к ней особо тёплых чувств. Особенно после её попытки сбить нас с Шоном над морем. Нет, это никоим образом не могла быть Энджел – вряд ли бы Шон тогда был столь рад этому заданию. Нет, здесь что-то более серьёзное, более глубокое.  
Нет, — подтвердил мои догадки Шон. Я уже хотел выдвинуть следующее, ещё более абсурдное предположение «Эмма», но Кэссиди меня опередил. С довольной улыбкой на лице он гордо оповестил:  
— Мойра.  
И я со всей силы зажал педаль тормоза.  
Шона, как и меня, бросило на переднюю панель и если бы не ремни безопасности — вряд ли бы этот инцидент обошёлся без лёгких травм. Бьюик как вкопанный замер посередине трассы и от аварии нас спасло лишь полное отсутствие иных машин на этой богом забытой дороге.  
Тишина. Идеальная. Без единой пылинки звука.  
Бессмысленным вытаращенным взглядом я смотрел на лобовое стекло, пытаясь переосмыслить услышанное. «Мойра?». Я не только видеть, я даже слышать не хотел об этой женщине. Сам того не замечая, я всё крепче сжимал руль, словно желая скомкать его как ненужную бумажку. «Мойра?». Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы сказанное Шоном оказалось лишь дурацкой шуткой, его очередной не самой лучшей шалостью. С усилием отцепив руку от руля, я протянул её к Кэссиди и сухо проговорил:  
— Дай мне папку.  
— Нет! – сорвавшимся голосом чуть не крикнул Шон. Он испуганно смотрел на меня, словно перед ним сидел вовсе не человек, а какое-то инопланетное создание. Побелевшими пальцами он судорожно сжимал папку с делом, не имея ни малейшего желания отдавать её мне. Ему было страшно.  
И этот страх заставил меня вернуться в реальность. Я прикрыл лицо рукой и слегка потер виски, чтобы отвлечься. Нельзя было столь резко давить на тормоз – будь на этой дороге хотя бы ещё одна машина, мы бы обязательно угодили в аварию. Нельзя, но я был совершенно не готов к подобному повороту событий.  
— Шон. Дай мне папку, – более мягко сказал я, когда решил, что уже достаточно пришёл в себя. Я знал, что это не шутка. Шон, конечно, любитель поиздеваться, но он прекрасно знает о моём отношении к Мойре, и не стал бы столь зло шутить. Я уже знал итог, но мне нужно было лично убедиться в верности задания. Увидеть своими глазами её имя. «Мойра Мактаггерт. Так вот о каких сложностях вы говорили, профессор».  
В жизни каждого человека случаются трагедии. Без этого никак — таков маятник событий. Если случилось что-то хорошее, то нужно предостеречься: в скором времени всё обернётся в совершенно иную сторону. Удача отвернётся от вас, силы вас покинут. И всё это — в один день. В один проклятый день, когда вам это так нужно.  
Почему не вчера? Почему не завтра? Вы знаете ответ больше, чем кто либо.  
Самое важное не могло произойти ни вчера, ни завтра. Самое важное может случиться только здесь и сейчас, в этот данный момент. И вы никогда не будете к нему готовы.  
Проверив папку, я со злостью швырнул её на заднее сидение и молча завёл бьюик. В голове проскочила светлая мысль: «зато уж точно хуже не будет», но даже ей я не смог улыбнуться. Мойра Мактаггерт. Ты должна была навсегда исчезнуть из нашей жизни.  
— Она не так уж и плоха, — как бы невзначай замечает Шон. Он говорит о Мойре, как о хорошем человеке, как о друге. А я тем временем хочу снести дверной косяк и всадить пару заноз себе в руку. Физическая боль приходит и уходит, унося вместе с собой всё, что ранее тебя беспокоило. Всего пара заноз — и это чувство на какое-то время покинет меня. — Нет, правда. Когда мы только перебрались в поместье и устроили этот филиал военного училища: она ведь нам помогала.  
Я старался не смотреть в его сторону, однако же долго наблюдать пейзаж за окном было просто невозможно. Это были болота. А болота кого угодно введут в уныние.  
— Да, отлично помогала, — я не хотел, но саркастические нотки сами вплелись в мой голос. — Особенно она помогла, когда не стала стрелять по Магнито из пистолета, — я злился. Не знаю, почему, но никак не мог себя успокоить. Любое упоминание о Мойре — и перед моими глазами снова проигрывалась картина из прошлого: то, что случилось на острове, забыть невозможно. Шона, похоже, радовала моя злость. Подонок. Ещё минут двадцать он разглагольствовал о случайностях и вероятностях событий, пытался защитить Мойру, доказывая, что она была совершенно не причём. Продлись этот разговор чуть дольше, я, наверное, не выдержал бы и снова вдавил бы в пол педаль тормоза. Но Шон слишком хорошо меня знает — он всегда умеет вовремя остановиться.  
— Из Ороро получится способная ученица, — неожиданно перевёл он тему. — Такая мелкая, а такая серьёзная! Нет, Алекс, — Шон слегка толкнул меня в плечо, привлекая к себе внимание. Дорога окончательно ввела меня в уныние, и я рискнул посмотреть на него. — Я это говорю совершенно искренне! В её возрасте я был таким, ну, знаешь, — он надул щёки, выпучил глаза и повертел пальцем у виска, — себе на уме, как любой ребёнок. А она, ишь, шустрая! Вчера словила меня, когда я вечером прокрадывался к кухне мимо её комнаты: так знаешь, каким взглядом она меня одарила? Так нахмурилась, ей-ей! Мне показалось, словно небо за окном стало ещё темнее, чем могло бы быть ночью. А она мне со всей серьёзностью: «Шон, что ты делаешь? Было же сказано всем идти спа..» — он замер на полуслове, — Но, вижу, тебе это не особенно интересно.  
«Не особенно интересно».  
Если бы не машина.  
Если бы не задание.  
Если бы не наши отношения.  
Я бы ударил его. Со всей силы. Прямо о дверь.

— Кто-то должен остаться с машиной, — сказал я, останавливая бьюик. Мы припарковались возле паромной переправы — каких-то пятнадцать-двадцать минут непередаваемых ощущений качки, и вот вы уже на острове Мьюр. — Думаю, ты будешь более убедителен в желании выполнить задание.  
Шон согласно кивнул и, выскочив из машины, побежал в сторону сторожевой будки. На улице сгущались сумерки — судя по небу, скоро должен был начаться дождь. Шон не взял зонт. А у меня не было никакого желания исправлять эту его оплошность. Все его недочёты, все мелкие детали, которые изредка вызывали во мне раздражение — всё это сейчас слилось в одно, заставляя испытывать чувство, ближе всего похожее на обиду. Глупо было ему поддаваться, но я ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Паромная пристань была безлюдна — никакой опасности для маленького серого бьюика не предвиделось. И я, и Шон, мы оба прекрасно понимали истинную причину моего желания остаться здесь. Я не хотел видеть Мактаггерт. Не хотел с ней общаться, не хотел уговаривать её пойти с нами. И я совершенно не понимал, почему Профессор решил попросить её вернутся.  
Если верить информации из папки, Мойра Мактаггерт была уволена из ЦРУ два месяца назад. После увольнения она перебралась на остров Мьюр, начав всё глубже изучать вопрос генетики, который и был основной причиной её увольнения.  
Два месяца — не такой уж и короткий срок. Так почему именно сейчас? Почему именно сегодня Чарльз решил попросить Мойру вернутся?  
Я никак не мог найти ответа на этот вопрос.  
Или просто не хотел?

«Алекс, Алекс!»  
Я отчётливо слышал его голос. Это был Шон, он звал меня, но обернувшись на крик, я ничего не увидел. Чернота. Идеальная, без единого изъяна. Покрутившись на месте, я почувствовал легкий приступ клаустрофобии, что было глупым – стен здесь, похоже, вообще не было.   
— Шон?! — я закричал в пустоту, не зная на что надеясь. Здесь было свободно, безвременно и беспространственно. Я не мог определить, где нахожусь и на чём стою. Везде, куда ни глянь – космос. Глубокий, затягивающий, пугающий.  
«Алекс! Очнись!»  
Его голос доносился откуда-то издалека и, казалось, отовсюду одновременно. Я кружил на месте, пытаясь разобраться, в какую сторону мне стоит двигаться.  
— Шон?! — снова закричал я. — Где ты? Что это за место?  
Я не надеялся, что он меня услышит. Я просто хотел получить ответы. Всего лишь наконец—то найти успокоение за этот безумный день. Странное поведение профессора. Лжеотец Ороро. Поездка за Мойрой Мактаггерт. Ярко выраженная жестокость Шона. Я хотел разобраться хоть в чём-нибудь. Хоть в чём-нибудь быть уверенным. А то уже всё начинало походить на какой-то кошмар.  
«Очнись, Алекс!..»  
— Очнись!  
Я открыл глаза и резко выпрямился в кресле. Шон стучал в окно двери, пытаясь до меня докричаться. На улице шёл сильный ливень, и стук капель по обшивке машины лишь приглушал голос Кэссиди. Пару раз моргнув и осознав себя в этой реальности, я поспешно снял замки с дверей, и Шон со своей спутницей ловко забрались на задние сидения салона.  
— Добрый вечер, Алекс, — поприветствовала меня Мойра.  
— Добрый, — всё ещё сонно сказал я в ответ. Странный сон, беспокойный и странный, — долго тебя не было? — обратился я к Шону. Я старательно избегал зрительного контакта с Мактаггерт. Глупое защитное желание – если ты не видишь проблемы, то можно считать, что её и нет. Я прятался за эту детскую отговорку, не желая признавать действительность. Она была слишком жестока.  
— Где-то часа три, — устраиваясь поудобнее на заднем сидении, ответил он. Словив мой немой вопрос в глазах, Кэссиди тут же поспешил ответить, — нет, я здесь поеду, мы с Мойрой сильно промокли, я буду тебе только сырость разводить на переднем месте. Не волнуйся, — он добродушно похлопал меня по плечу. — Не простыну.  
И, улыбнувшись, тут же выскочил из машины. Не прошло и минуты, как он уже вернулся обратно, держа в руках свёрток, вытащенный им из багажника — это был плед. Ведь никто здесь не хочет заболеть. Простуда — один из самых глупых способов тратить своё время.  
Знал бы он, что в тот момент меньше всего я волновался из-за какой-то жалкой простуды.  
Бьюик удалось завести почти сразу, включив следом дворники, я аккуратно развернул машину и вывел её на дорогу. В ближайшие несколько часов мне предстояло пережить свой собственный личный ад. Здравствуй, Мойра Мактаггерт.  
Некоторое время мы ехали практически молча. Шон о чем-то изредка переговаривался с Мойрой, а я же старательно делал вид, что слежу за дорогой, при этом постоянно поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида. Они сидели вдвоём, вместе укрытые одним пледом, и я бы соврал, если бы сказал, что данный факт меня ничуть не волновал. С одной стороны — я чувствовал, что срочно должен прервать эту их идиллию, вернуть Шона к реальности, напомнить о своём существовании. Но с другой стороны — с нами была Мойра, а значит, мы с Шоном не должны были показывать и намёка на то, что нас могут связывать какие-либо другие отношения, кроме дружеских. Я сам просил его об этом.  
Впервые я почувствовал себя в ловушке собственных слов.  
Шон как ни в чем не бывало, мило ворковал с Мойрой, изредка поглядывая в мою сторону. Иногда наши взгляды пересекались в зеркале заднего вида, и я замечал какой-то дьявольский огонёк в его глазах. Не было никаких сомнений – он делал это специально, чтобы позлить меня, заставить ревновать. В конце концов, я не выдержал и рискнул вмешаться:  
— Так почему вы согласились с нами поехать, Мойра? — я старался, чтобы мой голос звучал как можно более беспечно, но, судя по ухмылке на лице Шона, мне это не удалось.  
— О, это было ожидаемо, — радостно отозвалась Мактаггерт. — Когда Шон постучался ко мне в дом, я, честно говоря, его не сразу узнала. Но он сказал, что Чарльз стёр мне память обо всём случившемся, и что сейчас появилась возможность вернуть все эти воспоминания обратно. Как тут было не согласится? — она добродушно улыбнулась и переглянулась с Шоном.  
— Так вы совсем ничего не помните? Ни поместье, — она не отвечала, лишь отрицательно кивала головой, — ни подлодку, — «нет», — ни убийство Шоу, — «нет», — ни...  
— Ничего, Алекс, она совершенно ничего не помнит, — перебил меня Шон, так и не дав мне возможности спросить у Мойры про инцидент с пулевым ранением. — Послушай, мне кажется, мы сейчас все слишком устали от поездки и всех этих разговоров. Может, просто проедемся до дома в тишине и покое?  
Я молчал. И только побелевшие костяшки пальцев на намертво впившихся в руль руках выдавали во мне все эмоции. Я начинал ненавидеть Мактаггерт ещё сильнее. Она ничего не помнила. Ничего из того ужаса, что случился со всеми нами на пляже. Ничего из того, чему она лично стала виной. Она даже не знает, что Чарльз больше не может ходить и перемещается исключительно в инвалидном кресле. Она не знала ничего, не испытывала ни малейшего чувства вины. И сейчас безмятежно сидела на заднем сидении в машине, которая отвезёт её в место, ставшее для меня родным домом. Сидела, укрытая пледом, вместе с человеком, в последние месяцы ставшим для меня самым близким. И я был готов поклясться, что она с ним заигрывала.  
В поместье мы приехали ближе к полуночи. Припарковав бьюик в гараже, я вытащил ключи и, постаравшись изобразить приветственную мину, довольно громко сказал:  
— Добро пожаловать в наш дом, мисс Мактаггерт.  
Шон проявлял во всем небывалую прыткость. Выскочив из машины, он успел обежать её как раз к тому моменту, чтобы открыть дверь Мойре. Стараясь не смотреть в мою сторону, он галантно протянул ей руку, чтобы помочь выбраться из машины. События этого дня с каждой секундой становились всё хуже и хуже. Я уже хотел было кинуться к Шону и раскрыть нашу с ним тайну, но тут за моей спиной раздался голос профессора:  
— Добро пожаловать, Мойра, — Ксавье подкатил коляску поближе к машине и поцеловал Мойре руку.  
— Чарльз... – в растерянности пробормотала Мактаггерт. Я позволил себе ухмыльнуться. Пожалуй, ради этого выражения лица, ради этого удивления я действительно мог бы смириться с этой поездкой. Мойра не находила себе места, совершенно не зная, что и сказать. — Я...  
— Всё в порядке, — мягко заметил Профессор. — Я бы предложил тебе прогуляться по поместью, но сейчас слишком поздно. Перенесём это на завтра. Алекс, — он повернулся в мою сторону и, видимо, краем успел задеть мои мысли. Да и не удивительно — сейчас всё прекрасно читалось по моему лицу. На секунду задумавшись, профессор сочувственно кивнул, и повернулся к Кэссиди. — Нет, Шон. Именно ты, проводи мисс Мактаггерт в любую свободную комнату.  
От неожиданности Шон замер на несколько секунд. Казалось, он был крайне удивлён подобному повороту событий, но я чувствовал, что он был рад. Мне хотелось закричать, остановить их, но подобное поведение вызвало бы слишком много вопросов. И, с тяжелым камнем на сердце, я проводил глазами покидающих гараж Шона и Мойру.  
Я тоже уже собрался уходить, но Профессор остановил меня жестом.  
— Алекс, я понимаю, тебе сегодня было нелегко, — он замолчал ненадолго, видимо, подбирая слова. Я уже морально подготовил себя к очередному монологу о терпимости и всепрощении, которые довольно часто приходилось выслушивать. Терпения мне не хватало всегда — я часто срывался, часто действовал, находясь под властью эмоций. Шон говорил, что это хорошо, это значит, что я не ходячий робот, а живой человек. Но Профессор был несколько иного мнения — он считал мою вспыльчивость опасной, в первую очередь для меня самого. Но за сегодняшнюю поездку я в действительности мог собой гордиться. Во многом это была больше заслуга наших с Шоном отношений, но всё-таки были моменты, когда я сам старательно себя сдерживал. И Ксавье, похоже, уже прекрасно об этом знал. — Алекс, — мысленно я уже представил себе этот длительный монолог, но профессор лишь развернул коляску в сторону двери и твёрдо сказал:  
— Спасибо.  
Это было самое удивительное спасибо, которое мне только доводилось слышать. Оно вселяло надежду. Я смотрел вслед профессору и буквально чувствовал, что отрицательные мысли и эмоции как по волшебству исчезали из моей головы.  
Быть может, я был слишком строг к Мойре, и мне стоит начать смотреть на неё по-новому, как на совершенно незнакомого мне человека. Может, её приезд — это не так уж и плохо. Нельзя же быть таким эгоистом — Мактаггерт действительно много значит для Профессора. А значит, стоило дать ей шанс. Всё могло наладиться.

Я решил ещё ненадолго задержаться в гараже и привести в порядок бьюик. После поездки под проливным дождем и по болотам его следовало по крайней мере отмыть. Отполировать машину можно было бы уже и завтра. Конечно, все это было лишь отговоркой. Мне не хотелось возвращаться в свою комнату или же заходить к Шону. В любом случае и там, и там сейчас никого не было, а после всего пережитого мне срочно требовалось оказаться в объятиях близкого человека. Просто чтобы не засыпать одному, просто чтобы хоть здесь защитить себя от возможного кошмара одиночества.  
Я провозился с машиной порядка сорока минут. Наконец, убедившись, что последний диск был отмыт, я бросил тряпку в сторону кладовой и покинул гараж. Сначала следовало заглянуть в душ, а уж потом можно было бы постучаться к Шону.  
Проходя по коридору жилого этажа, я старался вести себя как можно тише — среди наших юных учеников была парочка мутантов с крайне острым слухом, которых мог ото сна разбудить любой посторонний шум. Душевая находилась в самом конце коридора. Кажется, когда я пробегал мимо комнаты Кэссиди, я слышал какие-то голоса, но решил не обращать на это внимания. Решил ли я, что мне это лишь показалось, или же просто не придал им особого значения. Не суть важно. Да и изменило бы это что-нибудь? Вряд ли.

Выбравшись из душа, с довольной улыбкой на лице, я направился в сторону комнаты Шона. Настроение моё с каждым шагом становилось все лучше и лучше. Подойдя к двери, я был уже близок к тому, чтобы начать насвистывать какую-нибудь беспечную мелодию. Дверь была не заперта. Повернув ручку, я смело открыл её и вошёл в комнату, говоря громким шёпотом:  
— Шон, я не уверен, что смогу сегодня уснуть в одиноче...  
В комнате повисла тяжёлая, неловкая и просто невыносимая тишина. На пол со звоном упала сломанная мной дверная ручка. Она откатилась куда-то в сторону, неприлично громко гремя по деревянному полу.  
Я не мог пошевелиться.  
— Алекс, — зашептал Шон. Его голос вывел меня из оцепенения и я, не став дожидаться конца предложения, пулей выскочил в коридор и побежал в сторону душевой. Я не знал, куда деться, не знал, что делать. Мне казалось, что весь мир вокруг меня сошёл с ума. Сердце бешенно стучало в ушах, все звуки вокруг неожиданно стали какими-то ватными, искусственными, иллюзорными. Мне казалось, что стены рассыпаются на мелкие кусочки, что поместье рушится, совершенно беззвучно распадаясь на частицы. Мне казалось, что всё вокруг — сплошная иллюзия и, боже, как бы я хотел, чтобы это было правдой. Мне хотелось закричать от раздирающей боли и обиды, хотелось разнести в клочья всё вокруг. Но дети.  
Дети спали.  
И потому, добравшись до душевой, я лишь беззвучно сполз по двери на холодный кафельный пол. И потому я до крови закусил губу, чтобы не издать ни звука. И потому я в бессилии царапал кафельную плитку, лишь бы ненароком не сломать что-нибудь. Слёз не было — было лишь глубокое осознание ужаса происходящего. Стеклянным взглядом я смотрел в пустоту, совершенно забыв и про комнату, и про пол, и про себя самого меня.  
Сейчас меня здесь не было.  
Я был роботом, не испытывающим никаких эмоций.  
Я был мёртв.  
Шон был с Мойрой.

Я не верил, что такое когда-нибудь вообще могло произойти. Знал, что не достоин счастья, знал, что рано или поздно всему приходит конец. Просто... я не был готов, что это случится так скоро. Мне хотелось хоть на секунду обладать надеждой о светлом будущем.  
Вы непременно должны знать это ощущение — когда ваша жизнь превращается в неминуемый ад, и вы ничего не можете изменить. Что мне хотелось сделать? Честно? Закричать. Прожечь пару стен и сломать себе несколько костей. Боль. Я хотел хоть как-то заглушить эту ненавистную боль.  
Но что бы я ни сделал — мне не изменить итога происходящих событий.  
И в желании спрятаться от стыда, от чувства собственной слабости и бесполезности я медленно подползаю к ванной и, на полную открыв кран с холодной водой, подставляю под неё голову. Вода обжигает. Холодными струями она растекается от затылка к вискам, обвивает шею и со звонким журчанием бьется об дно ванны и душевой. Холод успокаивает, дает время на раздумья, заставляет собраться, хочешь ты того или нет. Холод успокаивает.  
Я не слышал, как скрипнула дверь комнаты, как звякнула щеколда. Не слышал шлёпанья босых ног по кафелю. Просто вода неожиданно стала теплеть.  
И его пальцы взъерошили мои намокшие волосы.  
Я закрыл глаза и мысленно досчитал до пяти:  
— Шон.  
Его руки. Он закрыл мне глаза ладонями и слегка прищёлкнул пальцем по носу. Я глубоко вдохнул и снова мысленно досчитал до пяти:  
— Уже поздно, Шон.  
— Тщщ... — он наклонился прямо к моему уху и слегка прикусил мочку. Струи воды тут же с радостью накинулись на его лицо. Я не видел этого, но чувствовал и мог представить себе как наяву капли на веснушчатом носу и скулах. Его руки медленно опускались вниз, пальцами пересчитывая каждый мой изгиб — нос, губы, подбородок, шея, ключицы...  
Не выдержав, я схватил его за руки и оттолкнул от себя. И, повинуясь желанию скорее выбраться прочь, кинулся к двери, начисто забыв про щеколду. Шон поймал меня, когда я пытался повернуть ручку. Схватив за запястья, он буквально пригвоздил меня к двери и, подойдя вплотную, горячо зашептал:  
— Все, что тебе нужно: это любовь, придурок. Я нужен тебе, без меня ты никогда не сможешь быть счастливым, — он ещё крепче сжал запястья и медленно стал опускать руки вниз. Я чувствовал каждый миллиметр двери под своими ладонями, ощущал его горячее дыхание возле своего уха, чувствовал, как сильно бьётся его сердце, сколь горячо было его тело. Я хотел бы выкрутиться из его объятий, сбить щеколду и убежать прочь, лишь бы больше никогда его не видеть. Но мною овладела малопонятная слабость. Обида, в смешении с желанием и чувствами, преобладала над мыслью, и всё тело моё было податливым каждому его желанию. Скрестив руки у меня за спиной, он резко заставил меня повернуться к нему лицом и в следующие же секунды впился в мою шею губами. Поднимаясь поцелуям все выше, он почти добрался до моих губ, когда во мне наконец-то пробудились силы к сопротивлению.  
— И это ты называешь счастьем? — Я мечтал лишь выбраться прочь, избавиться от его хватки и как можно скорее добраться до места, где он никогда не сможет меня найти. Но Шон словно читал мои мысли:  
— Какое уж есть. Я всегда буду рядом, Алекс, хочешь ты того или нет. Ты никогда не спрячешься и не сбежишь. Тебе некуда бежать. Больше некуда, — и он что есть силы впился в мои губы. В тот миг я одновременно был и в Раю, и в Аду.  
И это была отличная возможность.  
Собравшись с силами, я выпустил слабый луч энергии и оттолкнул от себя Шона. Кэссиди отлетел к ванне, ударившись о неё спиной.  
— Прости, — открывая щеколду, прошептал я и тут же бросился бежать. Я был уверен, что вместе с Шоном мы натворили немало шума, однако же никто не просыпался. Никто не выглядывал из дверей, чтобы узнать, что здесь происходит. Это было больше похоже на полное отсутствие жизни в поместье, чем на временное погружение в сон.  
Коридор казался мне в этот раз на удивление длинным. Моя комната была самой последней — ближе всех расположенной к лестнице. И я бежал что есть духу, не оборачиваясь назад. Лишь бы не видеть его лица, лишь бы не видеть. Лишь бы больше никогда с ним не встречаться. Наконец этот длинный коридор стал заканчиваться и я просто пулей влетел в свою комнату. Только закрыв дверь на ключ, я позволил себе перевести дыхание. Сейчас мне срочно нужно было придумать, что же делать дальше.  
И главное — как жить дальше.  
Слова Шона яркими лампочками горели у меня в голове. «Тебе никуда не деться», «никогда», «я всегда буду рядом». Это было невыносимо. Невыносимо настолько, что я абсолютно не отдавал себе отчёт в своих действиях. Казалось, весь мир вокруг меня сошёл с ума и катится в тартарары. Мне чудилось, словно я слышу злорадный смех Кэссиди, перед глазами всё плыло и я совершенно не чувствовал себя принадлежащим этой реальности.

Где-то слева ярко вспыхнула вспышка света. Сквозь белый шум, смех, кричащие мысли в моей голове я с трудом различил, как кто-то звал меня по имени. Кажется, голос доносился со стороны вспышки. Я неуверенно сделал несколько шагов в её сторону и, да, моя догадка оправдалась — голос стал отчётливее.  
«Алекс!»  
Но я все ещё не мог определить, кому же он принадлежал.  
«Алекс, очнись!»  
Я сделал ещё несколько шагов вперёд и замер на месте. Интуитивно мне чудилось, что я нахожусь на грани пропасти. Безумие какое-то, сплошное безумие. Я был не на грани, я был на самом дне, и мне совершенно нечего было терять. Истерично засмеявшись, я смело сделал шаг вперёд и уже успел почувствовать, что лечу, как кто-то крепко схватил меня за руку.  
— Алекс! Стой, подонок! — я обернулся на голос и к собственному ужасу признал в своём "спасителе" Шона. Удивительным было то, что он уже успел одеться, и сейчас почему-то изо всех сил цеплялся за оконную раму. Похоже, со всем этим сумасшествием я чуть не выпал из окна.  
Но я не знал, что страшнее — такая жизнь или такая смерть.  
Поднапрягшись, Шон сумел затащить меня обратно в комнату. Первым делом я бросил взгляд на дверь — та была закрыта, заперта на щеколду. Как Шон здесь оказался? Как он зашёл в комнату? Почему успел так быстро одеться и зачем, ради какой очередной злорадной шутки решил меня спасти? Я не считал, что смерть — это единственно возможный выход из ситуации, но меньше всего на свете я хотел быть обязанным жизнью Кэссиди.  
Слишком много вопросов и почти ни одного ответа. Отпустив мою руку, Шон в одно мгновение кинулся ко мне и со всех сил обнял.  
— Господи, я думал, что уже больше никогда не увижу тебя живым, — он громко шептал, изредка содрогаясь от судорог. Я не стал отталкивать его от себя — потому что не хотел. Он не был похож на того Шона, с которым я только что столкнулся в душевой. Впервые за день моя интуиция подсказывала мне что-то хорошее. Меня не покидало ощущение, что на самом деле не было ни Мойры, ни острова Мьюр, ни измены. Что весь мой день был ложью от начала и до конца. И что ключом к разгадке этой тайны является эта хрупкая рыжая бестия, повисшая на моих плечах.  
Как бы я хотел, чтобы это всё оказалось правдой. Какая-то часть меня всё ещё не могла поверить, что Шон мог со мной так поступить. Этого просто не могло случиться. Никогда. Ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
— Кто ты? — я не знал, с чего начать разговор. Ощущение собственного сумасшествия всё сильнее разгоралось во мне.  
— Алекс, это же я, Шон, — он отстранился от меня и заглянул мне в глаза. Всего одного взгляда оказалось достаточно, чтобы я почувствовал — он говорит правду. Эти голубые глаза не могут врать, эти веснушки на его щеках и носу, это неподдельное выражение удивления и обеспокоенности. Кэссиди прижался к моей груди и страдальчески проговорил, — Да что же этот подонок с тобой сделал.  
— Кто?  
— Король Теней, — сказав это, он обеспокоенно осмотрелся по сторонам. — Ты уверен, что находишься один в этой комнате?  
— Да, — кивнул я, — что ещё за король?  
— Помнишь, Ороро кого-то жутко боялась? Всё говорила, что он её не отпустит и что нам нужно скорее уходить? Это телепат, очень сильный, — рассказывая все это, Шон внимательно сантиметр за сантиметром изучал мою комнату. — Мы с профессором уже неделю пытаемся до тебя пробиться, и вот только сейчас получилось, — неожиданно он обернулся и пронзительно посмотрел на меня, — ты спишь, Алекс. Всё это, — развел он руками, — только сон. Твой сон.  
— Почему я должен тебе верить? — его слова были слишком похожи на бред, но вместе с тем идеально объясняли всё происходящее. — Если всё так, как ты говоришь, откуда мне знать, что и ты не иллюзия?  
— А зачем иллюзии бояться быть обнаруженной? — он подошёл ко мне и ухватил за предплечья. — Алекс, он хочет убить тебя. Если бы нам с Профессором не удалось прорваться, ты был бы уже мёртв. Твоя жизнь здесь крайне тесно связана с реальностью. Ты должен отсюда выбраться.  
Всё это больше походило на россказни сумасшедшего, чем на правду, но, чёрт возьми, как же мне хотелось во всё это поверить. Когда есть хоть малейшая надежда — ты хватаешься за неё. Просто потому, что так проще жить. Просто потому, что тебе хочется жить именно с такой правдой. Я сдался:  
— Хорошо, — и только сейчас заметил, что уже успел окоченеть. Полотенце упало с меня ещё в душевой, и с тех самых пор я бегал по поместью обнажённым. — Только мне бы... — я махнул рукой в сторону шкафа.  
— А, это, — безмятежно бросил Шон. — Ну вообще, нашёл кого стесняться! — он развел руками в стороны, широко улыбнувшись. — Что он с тобой сотворил, с каких пор мы такие невинные?  
Я не мог скрыть улыбки. Шон, мой милый Шон стоял сейчас рядом со мной.  
— Нет, тебе однозначно не идёт этот цвет, — пробормотал Кэссиди, когда я застёгивал на себе синюю рубашку. — Ну да нам выбирать не приходится, — он поднялся с кровати, на которой до этого вальяжно разлёгся, и, подойдя к двери, медленно открыл щеколду.  
— Шон, — шёпотом позвал я его, — но как мне со всем этим покончить?  
Услышав вопрос, Кэссиди замер. Потом медленно развернулся и протянул мне револьвер:  
— Тебе придётся убить Короля Теней, — это был неожиданный поворот событий. Я с удивлением смотрел на Шона, надеясь, что он шутит. Убить? Это уже как-то слишком. — Он не умрёт, ты только разрушишь этим его иллюзии и сможешь освободиться от его власти. Так сказал Профессор, Алекс, иного пути нет.  
И именно в этот момент меня снова стали одолевать сомнения. Я не мог верить ничему, что со мной происходило. Всё, что я видел, могло с лёгкостью быть как иллюзией, так и правдой. Каждый человек, которого я встречу, мог быть как реальным, так и нереальным. И, соответственно, любая смерть могла бы в действительности означать чью-то гибель.  
Я запротестовал, но Шон насильно пихнул мне в руки револьвер:  
— Алекс, прошу, нет иного выхода. Ты должен уничтожить его иллюзии. Этот револьвер поможет. Ты уже знаешь, в чьём образе он может скрываться? Профессор предположил, что это человек, которому ты бы никогда не смог причинить вреда. Он говорит, что это может быть твой брат.  
Мои руки похолодели. Скотт. Почему профессор подумал о нём? Откуда Королю Теней знать о его существовании? Какая-то искорка надежды мелькнула в моей голове, но тут же исчезла — сейчас были проблемы и посерьёзнее.  
— Нет, это не Скотт,— я крепко сжал в руке револьвер и подошёл вплотную к двери. — Но как мне загнать его в угол?  
— Это же твой сон, если постараешься, ты запросто можешь здесь все изменить — убрать двери и окна из комнат, превратить это всё в большой тропический лес. Ты здесь хозяин, Алекс, и ты можешь всё. — Шон улыбнулся и потянулся ко мне, чтобы поцеловать на прощание. — Просыпайся поскорее, я буду ждать.  
Я протянул руку и слегка потрепал его по волосам. «Я вернусь, Шон, обязательно вернусь». И с этими мыслями смело распахнул дверь в коридор.

В первый раз я стреляю, едва заметив в коридоре силуэт ещё одного Кэссиди. Тот в панике пригибается и начинает бежать. Я устремляюсь за ним и довольно скоро нагоняю в одной из комнат. Дальше — было уже просто. Как и говорил Шон, стоило только постараться, и я сумел избавить от окон и дверей в комнате, оставив лишь одни белые стены. Это лишний раз доказывало, что я действительно нахожусь во сне. Что всё это нереально, и что я вовсе не сошёл с ума.  
И тогда я во второй раз выпускаю пулю, но снова промахиваюсь.  
В третий раз я уже не промахнулся.

«Я ошибся?»  
Запах пороха всё сильнее начинает перебиваться запахом спирта. Постепенно я начинаю слышать какие-то посторонние звуки, кажется, кто-то зовёт меня по имени, и этот голос такой родной, такой близкий.  
— Шон, — на выдохе шепчу я и открываю глаза. Яркий свет ламп ослепляет, и ещё несколько минут я не могу разобраться в происходящем.  
— Я здесь, глупый, здесь, — кто-то обнимает меня, столь теплый и уютный. В свете ламп я с трудом различаю рыжую шевелюру, зато отчётливо ощущаю его тёплый нос, уткнувшийся мне в щеку. — Ты вернулся.  
Скорее интуитивно, я крепко обнимаю его в ответ и в блаженстве закрываю глаза:  
— Мне приснился самый кошмарный сон в моей жизни.  
— Он больше никогда не повторится, — Кэссиди ненамного отстраняется от меня, и я, испугавшись, что снова потеряю его, в панике ловлю рукой воздух, в надежде случайно схватить его за руку. Шон сам касается моей ладони кончиками пальцев и, слегка пощекотав, крепко зажимает руку.  
— Я этого не позволю, – я слышу его голос, он раздается откуда-то справа. Неуверенно садясь на койке, я свободной рукой опираюсь о плечо Кэссиди. — Здесь рядом профессор, он поможете тебе прийти в себя.  
Я всё ещё был ослеплён светом ламп и несколько дезориентирован. Всё моё мироощущение заканчивалось теплыми прикосновениями Шона и никакого мира вокруг меня не существовало.  
Рядом был профессор. Возможно, даже Хэнк, но это уже было не столь важно.  
Страх исчез.  
Словно слепец, я пальцами перехожу от его плеча к шее, поднимаюсь до подбородка, нежно цепляясь за него. И, не в силах больше ждать, я притягиваю его лицо к себе и крепко целую.  
— Я хочу быть с тобой, Шон. При любых обстоятельствах.


End file.
